


Symbiotic

by theboxedfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/theboxedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's always lived on a secluded mountain in Miyagi, just as his father and grandfather before him had. Even though they passed away many years ago, it isn't until an evening jog goes awry that Shoyo understands just how deep his father's blood runs within his veins.</p><p> Thus begins Hinata's story, how he learns to live as a wild thing wearing human skin.</p><p>(And do it all while learning how to play volleyball and navigate highschool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I know, but I wanted to share it. Updates will be sporadic, I'm sorry!

His father's face was a gentle one. There was always a gleam of pride in his hazel gold eyes, as he surveyed his son while he played. Natsu wasn't born when he died, and Shoyo's memory seemed to shutter the fine details as if trying to forget in sympathy for her. His eyes and smile was what Shoyo remembered the most. 

Papa had been a wonderful man, his mother always told them. Strong, full of courage and taken from them far too soon.

Shoyo remembered the night a police man came to the door and his mother's unrestrained sobs, as they explained there had been an accident. His father had been killed by a truck while he was walking down the road. Shoyo had been grief stricken at the time, confused and bewildered by it all. Why had his father been out so late? Hadn't they all gone to bed? 

He'd been angry too, until he understood why.

In his last year of middle school, he went for a run after dinner and didn't come back till the sun was peeping over the horizon. He had something sinewy stuck between some of his teeth and blood on his shirt. His mother met him at the backdoor, draping a blanket over his shoulders as she told him it was alright. She sat him down on the bath stool and scrubbed him off as if he were an infant again and began to calmly explain. He was still too shell shocked to protest or question her, listening with amazement as she peeled back his humanity and showed him the beast that lay beneath it.

It took him a while to accept it, but his mother's guidance and his father's legacy eventually helped him come to terms with the facts.


End file.
